Primera lección
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Había llegado la hora de descubrir la verdad. Al menos eso había creído, pero en lugar de ello Sherry se encuentra en varios lugares inesperados.


**Primera lección**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Time traveling" de la dotación de crack de crack_and_roll en LJ.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 117.

Primera lección

La mano del hombre no es ni cálida ni fría, pero hace que Sherry sienta un extraño cosquilleo que no desaparece cuando la suelta y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Frente a ella ya no está un extraño mundo blanco, sino una mansión que reconoce de inmediato a pesar de que no ha vuelto a ella en muchos años y por un momento no entiende qué está pasando.

—¿Este lugar...?

El hombre, que todavía luce la apariencia de su padre, asiente con una tranquilidad inhumana.

—Tu hogar. La casa de la familia Leblanc —dice y señala la gran fachada, como si quisiera que Sherry la observase con atención.

Aunque no quiere ni entiende el punto, Sherry así lo hace y espera por unos segundos sin atrever a moverse, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que...? —comienza a preguntar con brusquedad, girándose hacia el hombre, pero el sonido de una risa proveniente de la casa la interrumpe.

Se supone que la casa está deshabitada, que Mizoguchi se ha encargado de mantenerla así para el día en que el peligro pase y ella pueda regresar —a pesar de lo poco probable que es—, pero adentro hay alguien riendo. Quizás es obra de Yliaster.

La molestia que le produce pensarlo es suficiente para que Sherry escale la reja, corra hacia la puerta principal y la golpee con fuerza sin pensarlo dos veces.

Necesita saber qué pasó durante su ausencia, si quienes están adentro están relacionados con Yliaster, si el lugar de sus recuerdos todavía sigue siendo el mismo.

Sherry cuenta hasta tres, preparándose para golpear la puerta con su cuerpo y tumbarla si es necesario, pero antes de poder hacerlo esta se abre y la persona que aparece frente a ella hace que su hostilidad se convierta en incredulidad, porque quien está ahí se ve igual que quien la llevó hasta allí.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta con obvia desconfianza y Sherry ni siquiera intenta contestar cuando el ceño del hombre se frunce y éste retrocede un paso, listo para cerrar la puerta, y añade—: Si no responde llamaré a Seguridad.

Es obvio que ése hombre, que también se ve como su padre, no sabe qué está pasando y está tan confundido como ella y eso sólo le crea más preguntas en vez de responderle algo.

—¿Cariño, pasa algo?

Esta vez es la voz de una mujer y ésta se asoma por el corredor, y aunque desde la puerta Sherry no puede verla claramente la reconoce de inmediato, quizás porque todavía la recuerda saliendo a recibirla en ese mismo corredor o simplemente porque tiene a la imagen viva de su padre frente a ella y a diferencia del responsable de que esté allí él no ha negado su identidad, por lo que le es imposible no hacer la conexión.

—Esto es... —murmura, sin atreverse a pronunciar la loca explicación que acaba de pasar por su mente, pero el hombre parece saberlo y asiente, confirmando también sus sospechas con dos palabras que pronuncia sin abrir su boca.

—El pasado.

Sherry tiembla y aunque no entiende cómo puede ser posible y ahora tiene incluso más dudas, las palabras surgen de sus labios antes de poder pensarlas.

—¡Tienen que salir de aquí! —grita dando unos pasos hacia adelante, entrando al recibidor de la mansión—. ¡Los van a matar!

La sorpresa hace que el hombre —_su padre_— suelte la puerta en lugar de cerrarla y retroceda y la mujer —_su madre_— se termina de acercar pero se queda tras él, obviamente asustada.

—Llama a seguridad —dice en voz baja el Dr. Leblanc a su esposa y Sherry entiende de inmediato que es a ella a quien están viendo como una amenaza y que no están tomando en serio sus palabras.

—Tienen que creerme—ruega, alejándose de ellos hasta quedar completamente afuera una vez más a pesar de que eso es lo último que quiere hacer. Pero si esta es una oportunidad para salvarlos tiene que aprovecharla e intentar convencerlos de la forma que sea.

Por alguna razón sus padres permanecen en silencio y no intentan cerrar la puerta ni buscar un teléfono, por lo que Sherry se esfuerzan en calmarse y explicar aunque suene como una locura y les habla de la carta Z-One, de Clark Smith y de Yliaster. Y de ella.

Sherry se siente incapaz de continuar una vez pronuncia su nombre y observa en silencio como sus padres intercambian una mirada. Tal vez, piensa, creen que está loca y esta vez sí se asegurarán de alejarse de ella.

—Cariño... —dice su madre, tomando el brazo de su esposo y éste asiente.

—Por ahora pasa.

Las palabras de su padre son dichas en un tono más suave que el que había usado unos minutos atrás y le da la esperanza que quizás no sólo Yliaster puede cambiar la historia y quizás ella podría salvarlos.

Sherry avanza hacia ellos sin la desesperación anterior, pero antes de poder entrar siente algo bajo su pie y lo último que ve antes de que ellos desaparezcan frente a sus ojos es lo que parece ser el ala de una mariposa.

-—

Es tan repentino que Sherry no puede reaccionar de inmediato, pero cuando se da cuenta que ya no están frente a la mansión de la familia Leblanc sino en un pequeño parque infantil, toma al hombre que sigue a su lado de las solapas de su camisa.

—¡Llévame de regreso! —exige, pero con su innatural calma el hombre niega con su cabeza.

Aunque sospecha que ninguna amenaza servirá, Sherry quiere obligarlo y lo zarandea mientras repite sus palabras hasta que siente una mano cerrarse en su pantalón y es jalada suavemente.

La sorpresa hace que Sherry suelte al hombre y cuando mira hacia abajo y descubre a un niño japonés de no más de seis años no sabe que pensar.

—Señorita, ¿tiene un chicle? —pregunta mientras pone sus dos manos frente a él, como si estuviese esperando a que ella le diese uno.

—No... —dice Sherry confundida y antes de que pueda pedirle que se vaya, éste se aleja y luego de dar sólo tres pasos se desvanece—. ¿Qué...?

A pesar de que todavía está molesta, Sherry gira hacia el hombre en busca de respuestas y esta vez éste le contesta antes de que lo cuestione directamente.

—El destino de ese chico desapareció. Y no es el único.

Esas palabras le provocan un escalofrío y Sherry observa a su alrededor, temiendo lo que puede encontrar, mas para su suerte nadie más parece estar evaporándose en el aire.

Aunque el niño ya le había hecho pensarlo, fijarse en el lugar en el que está le confirma que ya ni siquiera está en Francia, sino en Japón, y un periódico abandonado le hace ver que sólo han pasado dos semanas desde el WRGP. Ahora está en el futuro cercano.

O eso se supone, pero no hay nada del torneo en el periódico, ni D-Wheels en la calle y el taller de Yuusei resulta estar vacío cuando va a buscarlo.

-—

El uniforme de servicio blanco que tiene puesto atrae demasiadas miradas y varios niños más se acercan a ella, pero mientras deambula en busca de algo familiar esa es una de las últimas preocupaciones de Sherry.

El que el incluso el puente Daedalus no exista es más preocupante que estar vestida como la ídolo promocional de una empresa de dulces y aunque duda y teme las consecuencias, al final va directo a las oficinas de Seguridad.

Allí no ve un solo rostro conocido, tampoco la misma tecnología a la que está acostumbrada, pero va directo al primer hombre sentado frente a lo que semeja una computadora.

—Busco a alguien —dice y el hombre sólo alza su cabeza para mirarla y parpadea.

—¿Su nombre e identificación? —pregunta y aunque Sherry considera dar su nombre, al final lo descarta. Por ahora.

—Estoy buscando a Fudou Yuusei.

En la expresión del hombre no hay nada que indique reconocer el nombre de Yuusei y repite su pregunta inicial con un tono ligeramente impaciente y al final, sintiendo las miradas de otros de Seguridad en ella, cede.

—Sherry Leblanc.

Decirlo es riesgo. Si Yliaster también está en ese futuro y sabe de ella, lo que está haciendo es lo mismo que avisarles que está ahí, pero quizás eso baste para sacarlos de su escondite y teniéndolos frente a ella podría intentar sacarles la verdad.

—¿Y su identificación? —insiste el hombre, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira la pantalla y le hace un gesto a uno de sus compañeros para que se acerque. A pesar de eso le sonríe por primera vez y dice con voz jocosa—: Necesito confirmar su identidad, a no ser que quiera decirme que es un fantasma.

Las implicaciones que esas palabras traen hacen que Sherry sienta un escalofrío y aunque sabe que debe salir de ahí mientras todavía puede y quiere dar los nombres de su padre y madre, con la esperanza de que al menos ellos estén vivos en ese futuro, al final el impulso de dirigirse hacia él único que sabe qué está pasando gana.

—¿Qué no ha cambiado? —pregunta, girando hacia el hombre que sigue luciendo la apariencia de su padre y que la ha seguido como una sombra silenciosa.

Él no responde, pero los hombres de Seguridad intercambian una mirada confusa.

—Señorita... —dicen acercándose con lentitud hacia ella.

—Ellos no pueden verme.

Las repentinas palabras del hombre no contestan su pregunta, pero al menos la hacen comprender porqué la están viendo y tratando con la cautela que se trata a un loco que podría ser peligroso.

No queriendo esperar hasta que alerten a sus demás compañeros, Sherry da media vuelta y camina a paso rápido hacia la salida.

—Olvídelo —dice con falsa calma e ignora el grito que sigue a sus palabras.

—¡Espere!

-—

Sherry está demasiado acostumbrada a ocultarse y ha escapado antes de hombres más peligrosos que un grupo de novatos que trabajan en las oficinas de Seguridad, por lo que aunque su ropa y cabellos rubios la hacen resaltar entre los transeúntes consigue perderlos en menos de una hora y aunque está cansada y sin aliento luego de haber corrido por tanto tiempo, no se detiene a descansar.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —le exige al hombre quien, como ha hecho en las pocas ocasiones que ha hablando, le contesta sin siquiera abrir sus labios.

—Todavía no has aprendido las consecuen...

—¡Sólo quiero saber la verdad! —lo interrumpe bruscamente.

Por primera vez, el hombre cierra sus ojos en un gesto de resignación que casi parece humano y una vez más le ofrece su mano.

Sherry la toma y cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo inesperado una vez vuelva a abrirlos.

-—

Cuando abre sus ojos Sherry sólo ve el caos de un agujero de gusano y por un momento piensa que están de regreso al presente, _su presente_, pero la aparición de un transbordador y la persona que parece estar a punto de salir volando por un boquete de este le demuestra que no es así.

Quizás los viajes anteriores la han afectado demasiado porque ni siquiera se sorprende cuando se ve a sí misma siendo apenas sostenida por la mano de Yuusei y tampoco se pregunta por qué ella y el hombre no parecen afectados por el lugar en el que están.

—Puedes impedir que esto pase y volver a tu destino —dice el hombre, señalando a su otra yo que le está diciendo a Yuusei lo mismo que ella recuerda haberle dicho.

¿Acaso el hombre la había llevado por el tiempo para disuadirla o...?

—¿Todo esto era necesario para que entienda la verdad?

—Sí.

Por alguna razón la respuesta no hace que Sherry se moleste y esta vez sólo teme que quizás, al no haber aprovechado el viaje anterior de la manera que el hombre esperaba, ha perdido la oportunidad que le fue dada.

Pero el hombre no parece tener intenciones de dejarla a la deriva y una vez más le ofrece su mano y eso borra sus miedos de inmediato.

Sherry no sabe si ahora —al fin— le mostrará la verdad o si acaso ella desaparecerá como el niño del parque y la _ella _que en ese momento sale volando será la que sabrá y entenderá lo que está pasando, pero acepta su mano de nuevo y esta vez, por sólo un instante, tiene la impresión de que el hombre no se ve como su padre.


End file.
